


don't fuckin leave me.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gamzee and Karkat are the main characters, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, i dont even know, i gave Gamzee and Karkat a dog, it felt right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you FUCKED SOME THINGS UP.</p>
<p> Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you CAN'T DO THIS ON YOUR OWN ANYMORE. </p>
<p>((used to be 'Don't Go I Can't Do This On My Own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas

It was 2:30 in the morning.

Karkat Vantas looked at the front door where his dog, Chirp, sat waiting for Gamzee to get home. She always got up or stopped what she was doing and would go sit by the door around 11:45 to wait. Gamzee usually got home around 12-12:15. 

He was 2 hours late. Sighing Karkat stood and stretched before shutting down his laptop and turning off the T.V. 

"Come on girl…" he called out but knew Chirp wasn't gonna come to bed with him. She never did. Not until Gamzee came home that is. 

She looked back at him and whined. It was such a sad, soft sound. Karkat wondered where his best friend even was. He might of been at work still but... No they closed at 11:30. Was he at the bar? No he would've at least called. Maybe... No he promised he wouldn't go there anymore. Then it hit him. He's probally at his boyfriends house.

Karkat cringed at that thought. Even though he and Gamzee were just friends it made him feel funny at the thought of him sleeping with someone else.

He just called the dog again before walking to his bedroom and laying down on the bed. He then curled up in the blankets and passed out the last thought on his mind being 'I hope he's okay.'


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat Vantas

Karkat whined when Chirp jumped up onto the bed and pressed her cold nose against his throat. It was only 5 but he already had to get up. He needed to let Chirp out, shower, make Chirp breakfast, and then go to work. The big brown dog whined and licked Karkat's face once again. Chirp jumped down and barked before racing off out the door and down the hallway. 

Groaning Karkat crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes. A black oversized t-shirt with ' **DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THE SUN** ' across the front, a pair of black skinny jeans and, of course, his signature oversized dark gray hoodie. The Cancer put his clothes in the bathroom before walking out the room and to the kitchen opening the back door so Chirp could go outside. Then he turned and filling up the water and food bowls he opened the door back up setting them down. He watched Chirp run around the small backyard.

Karkat smiled softly then walked back to the bathroom. He stripped and counted in the mirror every one of his flaws. _Too pale. Too short. Way too may scars on his arms and sides. His eyes were fucking red for god sake._ It was like the universe hated him. When he finished counting the flaws he looked at the clock. _5:30_. Great, he thought, I just wasted 30 minutes fucking with the dog and counting flaws. He finally got in the shower and finished in about ten minutes.

He stepped out, grabbing a towel as he did so. Drying off his hair, he glanced at the clock again. 5:45. He had to be there at 6:15 so he had to leave at 6. He got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom that was connected. His thoughts wandered but mainly went back to Gamzee. He couldn't believe Gamzee hadn't called or texted him. Then again he was an adult and could take care of himself.

Swearing to himself he finished getting dressed, putting on his shoes and then, brushing his teeth. Going back down the hall he stopped and looked out the backdoor. Chirp was still playing outside. The Cancer decided to just leave her in the yard, she's got food and water. Plus she always comes back when she gets out or they'll just have to look for her. 5:55.

"Shit!"

Going outside he grabbed his bike yelling "Stay here!" to Chirp as he opened the gate and rode off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey motherfuckers. I'm having fun with this. I actually thought of this whole story and still am over the past 2 weeks. And like it's just playing in my head. But now I'm writing it down. So hope you like this. <3 
> 
> Gamzee Headcanon: a muscular, 6ft3in, 23 year old, scary Mexican-Italian clown man.  
> Karkat Headcanon: a skinny, 5ft2in, 19 year old, loud kid from California.  
> Chirp Headcanon: a large dark brown and white, 4 year old, Labrador mix.
> 
> This chapter is on the day Karkat was going to bed so it's just where Gamzee was and what he was doing. 
> 
> P.S. I don't ship GamTav

Gamzee Makara

Blinking at the bright screen of his phone, Gamzee texted his best friend, Karkat Vantas, to tell him that he just got off and work and was gonna spend the night at his boyfriend, Tavros' house. His phone then at that moment died. Looking up with a huff and a "Fuck" he saw that he was almost there. The Capricorn turned down the street. Tavros had called and asked if he wanted to come over when Gamzee shift was over. So Gamzee said yes of course he would go over there.

So here he is walking into his boyfriend's house and calling out a simple

"Hey motherfucker!"

"Hey Gamzee! I'm in t-the kitchen"

"Honk.", was Gamzee's only response

Gamzee walked into the kitchen where Tavros was cooking. He went up started to help. Tav was cooking spaghetti. Yum.

"Need some help, bro?"

"S-sure Gam..."

When they finished and it was done Gamzee got two bowls and Tavros got the forks

They ate on the couch and watched some TV. Then at almost 12:45 Tavros asked if they should go to bed. So they did Tavros climbed in after he took off his and Gamzee went to the bathroom to wash off his face. Then he went and cuddled up against his boyfriend. Tavros moved his head back so it was against the Capricorn's.

Then they faded off into Dreamland without Gamzee remembering his phone was dead and never sent the message to Karkat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late but shit happened with my friend and I'm trying to update and I won't give up. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> ((p.s. please comment!! the song Drown is by Bring Me The Horizon.

Gamzee Makara

Gamzee woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. Groaning he rolled over to face Tavros who was still sleeping. Then the clown-loving freak remembered his phone was dead. He sat up and crawled out of bed, finding his phone and plugging it in with one of Tavros' chargers. _12:00._ Once he did that he sat back down.

Looking over he notice Tavros' blankets were falling off. Standing up he walked over and fixed them before laying down just on top off them. Tavros rolled over, burying his face in Gamzee's chest. Smiling the Capricorn wrapped his arms the Taurus. 

"Mmm. Morning, Tavbro." Gamzee said quietly. Tavros hummed in acknowledgment. The older man smiled before hearing his phone go 'HoNk'. He had a text. Probably from Karbro. Tavbro let go, rolling off the bed while grabbing his crutches. Tavros was paralyzed from the knee down, his legs amputated. Smiling he went into the bathroom. Walking back over to the charger, he sat down next to his phone. Opening the Chat Box he saw that they were, in fact, all from his Kat.

12:32 AM Monday Morning

**HEY ASSHOLE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??**

12:48 AM Monday Morning

**GOD DID YOU GET LOST OR SOMETHING??**

1:53 AM Monday Morning  
 **CHIRPS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE DOOR. REALLY THOUGH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, SHIT HEAD?**

2:24 AM Monday Morning

**FUCK YOU GAMZEE. CAN'T YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE?? GODDAMNIT I'M GOING TO BED, FUCKASS.**

12:13 Monday Afternoon

**SO FUCKNUT, WHERE ARE YOU NOW??? GOD I'M ALMOST OUT FROM WORK. THEY GAVE ME A HALF DAY.**

Reading the texts, Gamzee began to feel very guilty. Karkat hadn't gotten his text and stayed up all night waiting for him.

12:24 Monday Afternoon

**SoRrY kArBro I tExTeD yOu LaSt NiGhT. i SaId I wAs StAyInG aT tAvRoS' hOuSe. I gUeSs It DiDn'T aLl Up AnD gO tHrEw.**

The response was immediate. All caps filled with cursing. Gamzee loved how Karkat typed. Actually, the Capricorn loved everything about the Cancer. His dark hair, his pale skin, his red eyes, the way he always yelled and acting like a tough guy. Gamzee just loved his best friend.

12:25 Monday Afternoon

**OKAY. WELL WHEN THE FUCK WILL YOU GET YOUR HOME? I GOTTA STOP AT THE STORE BUT I'LL BE THERE AT TWELVE FUCKING FOURTY-FIVE.**

12:27 Monday Afternoon

**AlRiGhT kArBrO i'Ll Be ThErE iN a LiTtLe WhIlE. HoNk :o)**

"Hey Gamz?" Tavros said coming back out of the bathroom. Gamzee smiled looking up at him. 

"D-do you wanna, maybe, come to the mall with, uhh, me, Vriska, Terezi, and Aradia? If y-you, um, want to?" Oh. He really wanted to say yes. Hanging with Tavbro was fun but, Terezi and Vriska would just make it motherfucking hell. And Aradia didn't like Gamzee either. She was pretty protective of Tavros and thought Gamzee might hurt him. Well she wasn't wrong but, than again she wasn't completely right either.

"Sorry, Tavbro, but I should go home. I got some shit to all up and motherfucking do. Honk." Gamzee looked him right in the eye when he said this too. But he did have some shit to do back home. But it didn't need to be taken care of now. Tavros' eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh. Um. W-well we should get ready to leave than. They'll be here in, uh, 10 minutes."

"Alrighty Tavbro."

With that the older of the two stood and started putting on his clothes from yesterday. After they got dressed Tavros fixed the blankets and then the two went to the kitchen. Tavros got a granola bar and tried to gave Gamzee one too but the clown refused it. When Tavros finished they went and sat on the porch. After 5 minutes a teal colored pickup truck pulled in to the drive way and Aradia climbed out with Terezi and Vriska close behind.

"Hey Looooooooseeeeeeeers!" Vriska said as she walked up to the porch. Terezi was right next to her clutching her arm. Aradia came up on the other side of Spider Bitch and smiled at Tavros nodding to you.

"Do I smell... grapes and weed?" Terezi asked her shit eating grin on her pretty face.

Tavros opened his mouth to say something. But Gamzee cut him off.

"Yeah, motherfucker. But I was leaving anyways." Just like that Gamzee stood, said bye to Tavros and Araida and went to leave. Vriska grabbed his shoulder, making him stop.

"What the motherfuck do you want?"

"Ooooooooh Makara. Why don't you want to come with us? To pathetic to hang with the cooooooool kids?" Gamzee was so close to fucking slapping her and damn did he want to.

"Nah Sis. I got some shit to do back home. So let me go." Yanking his arm away he waved to Tavros and Aradia, who were getting into the truck with Terezi. Tavros and Aradia waved back and Terezi shut the door. Vriska climbed into the truck as well. 

"Whatever, loser." She yelled from the window as it pulled out of the driveway. Gamzee simply ignored it. No way he was gonna satisfy her.

Now that he was alone he pulled his phone from his pocket and hooked up his headphones. Scrolling through his music he found the song he wanted to listen to. 

Drown by Bring Me The Horizon was now blaring into his ears. And he loved it.

_What doesn't kill you_

_Makes you wish you were dead_

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_

_And I can't take_

_One more moment of this silence_

_The loneliness is haunting me_

_And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not OK and it's not all right_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_What doesn't destroy you_

_Leaves you broken instead_

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_

_And I can't take_

_One more moment of this silence_

_The loneliness is haunting me_

_And the weight of the worlds getting harder to hold up_

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes_

_Hold my breath and let it bury me_

_I'm not OK and it's not all right_

_Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again_

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown_

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own_

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own_

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own_

_(You know that I can't do this on my own)_

_Who will fix me now?_

_Who will fix me now?_

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown"_

The walk home took only about 20 minutes. 1:06 was the time now. He had listened to Drown about 10 times. When he walked up to the back gate Chirp started barking. Gamzee opened the gate and was knocked onto his ass, Chirp on his chest, licking his face.

Gamzee pushed the big brown dog off and hugged her by the neck before getting up and telling her "Inside". She went to the door like she was supposed to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO UPDATE!! So this is still Gamzee's POV i guess next'll be Karkat. I like the idea that Gamzee can speak different languages. 
> 
> ((please comment
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Gamzee Makara 

Walking inside with Chirp, Gamzee's stomach growled at the lack of breakfast. Looking around he saw Karkat leaning over the sink washing dishes. Perfect.

Crossing the room to the sink and his unsuspecting Kat, the Capricorn wrapped his tattooed arms around the Cancer's waist, nuzzling his face into the shorter boys' hair. Karkat froze at first- like he was scared- and struggled after a second.

"L-let me go! Gamzee you better not be getting that fucking clown sludge in my goddamn hair!" Kar yelled. Gamzee chuckled.

"Calm down, Karbro. I don't even have my paint on." Gamzee mumbled into Karkat's hair. His Kat just huffed and tried to go back to doing the dishes, which was pretty hard when someone's holding you. Gamzee just continued nuzzling into his hair for a few more minutes before letting go. He helped put the dishes away and then when that was done went into the living room.

Karkat followed after messing around in the kitchen a little longer. As Gamzee grabbed the remote Karkat sat down next to him. Flipping through multiple channels and finding nothing, the tall man decide to watch a move.

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked when Gamzee stood up suddenly. Smirking Gamzee answered. In Spanish to piss the Kat off.

"Vamos a ver una película."

"What?"

"Guardiamo un film." Now Italian. Gamzee knew Spanish, Italian, Swedish, and French. And Sign Language. Gamzee was taught Spanish and English when he was young, only speaking English at school and to people outside of home. At home they pretty much spoke Spanish and Sign Language. He learned Italian from his dad after he started 7th grade. One of his brother's friends taught him French while he learned Sign Language at 8. The Makara taught himself Swedish because someone dared him to swear at the Swedish teacher in Swedish. So he did. 3 days of detention was so worth it.

"Gamzee."

"Nous allons regarder un film." French.

" _Gamzee_ "

"Låt oss titta på en film." Lastly Swedish. Karkat folded his arms across his chest and glared at him. Makara just laughed at his face. Vantas was pouting. Smiling Gamzee went over to his stack of movies.

"Let's watch a movie. A zombie movie." Gamzee said in English this time.

"Why a zombie movie? Zombie movies are stupid." Karkat said from the couch as he stood.

"Let's watch a romcom."

"Motherfuckin hell no,Karbro."

"Why not Gam? How bout we watch both?" Okay Gamzee had to admit that was an good idea. But he still didn't wanna watch one of his Kat's movies.

"Fine, motherfucker. I'll get some popcorn."

"We don't have any popcorn." Karkat said with a quite sigh.

"Mmm. Let's go get some than, Karbro. Honk."

"I don't wanna go anywhere." he whined. Chuckling, Gamzee walked back over to Karkat. Who was petting Chirp. He still remembered when he found her.

_Gamzee had found Chirp about 6 months after Karkat moved in. He was walking home with his older dog, Joker, a large Beauceron through the rain. Joker was already about 14 at the time but still loved to play in the rain. And the old dog didn't really trust other dogs or any other people save for Gamzee and his family. Joker had only liked a few of his friends and was very protective of him._

_So it surprised him when Joker had ran ahead and came back with a small dark brown and white dog. Just by the way it ran beside Joker and how it tripped over it's own paws Gamzee could tell it was still a puppy. She'd followed Joker and jumped up on his leg. Gamzee had laughed and picked her up looking for a collar or something. He'd found nothing. So he crouched back down and pulled Joker back over to him. The Makara took off his leash- Joker didn't even need the leash, he always stayed by Gamzee or sometimes Karkat's side._

_Gamzee had been so happy that Joker had gotten used to Karkat and liked him so quickly. Only after about a week of Joker barking and growling at Karkat's every action suspiciously, Gamzee had came home from The Yard to find his cat and dog laying on the couch sleeping together._

_While he was putting the leash around her neck as a collar thing, Gam had silently prayed that Karkat would like her- he figured out that it was a she while picking her up. After about 4 minutes of trying to tie it loosely in the mud, he had given up and just picked her up and carried her. After about 20 minutes of carrying the puppy and still playing with Joker-it was a miracle that he hadn't dropped her or fallen down- the three had finally made it home._

_When Gamzee had gotten the door open Joker went in first then Gamzee and the puppy._

_Gamzee'd walked through the front room to the livingroom and stopped in the doorway. Joker on the other hand ran up and jumped over the back of the couch and on to Karkat. Smiling as he walked over, he placed her on Karkat's lap and wrapped his muscular arms around his waist. "The fuck is this puppy doing here?"_

_"Well, Karbro, I was hoping that she would be ours, yeah?"_

_"Gamzee, we already have a dog." was his answer._

_"Pleeeaseeee, Best Friend." Gamzee pleaded. Karkat had been staring at her the whole time. God she was cute._

_"Gamzee... give her a fucking bath and some food. I'll order some pizza._

Something hit your knee. Or well Chirp hit your knee. Karkat looked pissed. Chirp seemed confused. You were spacing out again. Whatever. 


End file.
